The present invention relates to pneumatic distribution systems consisting of an assembly of pneumatic distributors known by the name of pneumatic distribution islets.
Modular pneumatic distribution assemblies comprising a number of modules each formed of a pneumatic distributor fixed to a base which comprises at least one common exhaust channel, this base being fixed to an adjacent base, are known (EP-A-0959280).
Starting off from this state of the art, the present invention sets out to produce modular pneumatic distribution assemblies or pneumatic distribution islets designed in such a way as to be able to save space, particularly in terms of thickness, by a factor of at least two by comparison with the known modular inserts and in which the pneumatic or electrical connections needed for the distributors is or are reduced.
In consequence, a subject of this invention is a modular assembly for pneumatic distribution or islet for pneumatic distribution, characterized in that it comprises a number of modules or blocks each constituting a slice and each incorporating, on the one hand, pneumatic connectors and, on the other hand, electrical connectors, two pneumatic distributors being mounted at 90xc2x0 to one another on two adjacent sides of the said block or module so that the said pneumatic connectors and the said electrical connectors are common to the two distributors, the said blocks or modules with their respective pairs of distributors being mounted, removably, on the said connectors so as to assemble them side by side, thus constituting the said modular assembly or islet for distribution, comprising the desired number of pneumatic distributors.
According to the invention, it is possible to mount distributors with different sizes, particularly different thicknesses, on pneumatic and electric bases of different sizes.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the description given hereinafter with reference to the appended drawing which illustrates one entirely non-limiting exemplary embodiment thereof. In the drawing: